What Binds an Uchiha
by ink-splatter
Summary: after 5 years, Sasuke ponders on why he hates Sakura, but he comes up with reasons why he is deeply bound to the pinkhaired kunoichi as well, oneshot sasusaku


A/N: I think this is called a drabble? (or is it?) oh well, let this be called a…_ficlet?_ Hehehehe, whatever it is called, I dedicate my first naruto fanfic to eyes2blues (she requested for a sasuke-sakura fluff) I hope this is fluff enough for you, but this isn't what I promised (I'll be writing something longer soon…). I just got inspired and finished this within 30 mins. (had to let it out of my system…) enjoy!

**ink: **i thought you hated sakura?

**splatter: **that was before…when she whines all the time…

**ink: **yeah…bet you liked sakura when she started being a medic-nin, huh?

**splatter: **you bet! Sakura-chan kakoi!!!

**What Binds an Uchiha**

It has been five years since Sasuke left the Hidden Village of Konoha. He had killed Orochimaru and had fulfilled his mission of avenging the death of his clan by finally slaying his own brother, Uchiha Itachi. Now, only one more goal left and he will be a satisfied man as soon as it is accomplished. And that is, to secure the line of Uchiha. Sasuke asks himself what ties him to Konoha. A blond head and a flirty voice come into his mind. Of course. He can see it broad as daylight. Uzumaki Naruto is probably the only male "friend" he has and Haruno Sakura is definitely the only female alive who is allowed within an arm's length of him. Haruno Sakura- the name brings back some quite unpleasant memories to him, okay, maybe not at all- _that_ unpleasant…Sasuke mentally made a list of why he does not like Sakura:

her hair is pink (I mean…pink??)

she is too clingy

I feel like she's always stalking me…

she has an insane physical strength

she's too nosy

she says my name in that horribly-too-sweet-sing-song-voice

she always seem to need my protection

she uses her brain too much

she has an alter ego

she's fond of naruto but won't admit it

Now, Sasuke is an objective person. Upon making a mental list of why he hates Sakura, a list of reasons answering his statements comes popping into his mind:

her hair is pink (but I have a _fetish_ for pink…)

I love it when she presses herself into me whenever she gets the chance (she's soft and cuddly, plus-she smells so nice!!! Like vanilla with a hint of mint… eyes narrowing into death glares Did I just say that?!)

I love it when I feel her chakra nearby…I missed it for the past 5 years…knowing that she constantly seek me out lightens my heart…

I love a girl who can protect herself whenever I'm not there to do it for her…

I love the way she gets obsessed with my welfare…it shows how much I mean to her…

It makes my heart laugh whenever she uses her voice to seduce me…it's quite funny…my name sounds pure and sweet whenever it escapes her lips…

My manly pride gets fired up whenever she turns to me for protection, it makes me feel needed…it makes me feel important…makes me feel alive…

I love a girl who can actually think and not just all a pretty face…

It is quite interesting seeing her talk to her inner self whenever she thinks nobody's looking…it fascinates me to no end…

I'm really glad she likes my best friend too, otherwise I have to look for another candidate to bear my children…she has to like naruto if ever we're going to be more than friends…(I didn't day that…the: _bear my _children part, did i?)

With a mental jolt, Sasuke jerked his head up to the heavens in realization. He asked himself again, _What ties me to Konoha?_ This time his answer is straight to the point. _I know, Naruto, and the only woman whom I'll consider to continue my bloodline and entrust my heart…Konoha is where __**Haruno Sakura **__is._ Taking a deep breath, Uchiha Sasuke, the last living heir of the Uchiha's, faced the road that would lead him straight to the arms of the woman he had acknowledge to love even before he had left. With the sun setting just beyond the horizon, the sky is tinged with the barest traces of pink, reminding him of the lovely locks Sakura has. _This time…this time…I'll confess my feelings for you. Please wait for me…aishiteru…Haruno Sakura…_

In the distant village of Konoha, the pink-haired kunoichi on border patrol, turned to look at the setting sun. The sky looked breath-takingly lovely in its bluish-pink hue. She smiled to herself _Somehow, I know…things will turn out for the better…something's telling me that I won't be melancholy for long…wherever you are Sasuke-kun… my feelings for you haven't changed and I have a feeling it will not. Always and forever…aishiteru…Uchiha Sasuke…_and she turned her head towards her companions, giving them a warm smile.

**A/N:** there! That was fun for a fluff-trip! This story just keeps bugging me that I had to write it down! Finally it's out for you to read! It's short, it is meant to be a oneshot reviews might prod me into writing a sequel (hehehehe) nevertheless, I'll write fluffier sasu-saku fics! Thanks for reading!


End file.
